Stay Alive
by CohenSilence
Summary: Do not ask which creature screams in the night, Do not question who waits for you in the shadow. It is my cry that wakes you in the night, And my body that crouches in the shadow. I am Tzeench and you are the puppet That dances to my tune."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with The Covenant and do not have any claim to it whatsoever. I do however have claim over my ideas and my original characters.

Note: I'm attached to The Covenant so I decided to write a story instead of another one-shot. There will be a lot of mature themes some of them violent in nature and others of the sexual nature. Make sure to REVIEW!!! I don't want to continue writing something that no one likes so the more reviews you write the more encouraged I will be to write more chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**PREFACE**

Freya brought both of her hands to her temples, added a surmountable amount of pressure, and started rubbing her fingertips into small circles. Her head felt like at any moment it would simply pop from the pressure; the only way she could describe it would be like her brain was expanding against her skull and pulsating with the beat of her heart. Her migraines always hit her at the worst times and those times did tend to be when she was under extreme stress, but why now? Why during a test? She would never understand the way her body functioned and all she could do was curse her one health problem. Her migraines were debilitating, they put her in bed all day, under the covers. She was lucky in that this was a test and there was no sound other than pencils scratching paper which she seemed to note were louder than they usually were.

'Concentrate, concentrate, it will all be over soon just finish the damn test.' Freya thought as she took pencil to paper and started scratching down answers that she hoped would be correct.

It was sudden how everything seemed to blur on her paper. In reaction, her hands spread on the desk and gripped the edges, her pencil dropping onto her desk and rolling to the floor, but that was her least concern. Everything started blurring further until she had nothing in front of her eyes, but black. Freya's heart started beating quickly, pounding hard against her chest, and her oxygen seemed to struggle to reach her lungs. Pain. The pain was excruciating, but she couldn't call out. Everything was wrong…all wrong. She tried to open her mouth, but her jaw hurt, her voice was gone. Her body started to tingle, to numb first starting with her feet and fingertips until the feeling had worked its way all way throughout her body and the tingling started to turn into sharp pinching until she could relate the tingles to needles.

It needed to end. Something was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Somehow this was different, this feeling, this pain, this migraine. The day was monumental, but wrong. Something was off, what was it? Then Freya felt it like she had just been smashed by a ton of bricks—death. Death was so close, yet so far.

'Too young. I'm too young. No I can't go, I can't…I CAN'T!' She thought maybe if she tried to scream it would help, but her throat was parched and her voice didn't seem to work. Even her inside voice, her thoughts, her voice cracked from the lack of hydration. What is this? She didn't know. It was hot…no cold…no hot…no…she couldn't decided. Freya felt her nails digging into the hardwood surface and then everything released. Everything left, the pain, and the reality of it all. That was the day that death consumed Freya.

"That was the day I died."

* * *

**CHAPTER 1—The Beginning**

"So Miss…?"

"Collins."

"Miss Collins. What brings you to Spencer?"

"I want to become a student." Freya's eyes were cold, distant, but convincing. As if somehow her silver eyes would make up the mind of the headmaster to let her join the Academy.

"Do you have a transcript."

"No. I came directly from London. I went to school there and my papers weren't available in time for my flight. I can request them to be faxed?" Her voice reflected her nationality, but wasn't thick with the accent. It was almost as if she had grown up somewhere else and then moved to London and tried to adapt the accent into her voice.

"You'll have to; in the meantime tell me some of your qualifications."

"Honor society, junior class president, president of four on campus clubs, I'm above average in all of my classes and in advanced levels of each class, and I was on the debate team."

"Competed in any competitions?"

"So many that I started giving away my trophies as mementos." She replied with a flat tone to her voice.

"As far as what you are telling me I would say you would be a wonderful addition to Spencer and I would gladly like to place you here, but I can't let you register until I have your transcripts."

"I understand, but may I pay double tuition for my own room in the dorm."

The old man across the desk looked surprised. "Why yes of course."

"Cash or check?"

"Check.... May I ask something of you Miss Collins?"

Freya just looked at him a blank look in her eyes as she waited for his question.

"Do you have a guardian?"

"No."

"Oh I see. We will need an adult to sign some papers."

"I'm emancipated. I can sign them myself."

"Understood." He nodded and then began pulling out stacks and stacks of papers. "These are registration papers, fill them out, and bring them back tomorrow with your transcripts."

"Yes sir."

"Welcome to Spencer Academy Miss Collins I hope this next year will be prosperous for you."

As Freya stood she raised an eyebrow and a sleek smile spread on her full lips. "Yes I have a feeling it will."

With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the dean's office and walked down the old halls. It was true, she was utterly alone in the world and that was what had provoked her to move from London to the United States. She hadn't always been alone; three months ago she had had her brother with her. He was actually her half brother, but it didn't matter to her. They shared their father's blood and for years he had taken care of her, making sure that she was okay, and that she was only getting the best of the best. Freya couldn't stand the idea of being without him. She remembered the night she had found out about his death, it was at the exact same moment, and she felt the connection break in her heart and then she was sick. For a week she spent in her bedroom wallowing in her brother's death and then she felt the sudden need for revenge against the world.

It was two weeks ago. She had been sound asleep when she was woken up suddenly to a world that was not her reality. She was in a barn, a dark barn, next to a blond girl who was floating in the air. Then there was a crash and she looked up to see her brother and a tall boy about the same age engaged in magical warfare. Freya tried to scream, but he couldn't hear her and then she watched as the man she did not recognize hit her brother with such a magical force even Freya knew he was dead and that same sickening feeling filled her stomach. She had woken up to her bedroom screaming and that was when she knew. She knew her brother died at the hands of another and she was driven by that anger to seek for blood to pay for what she had lost.

The darkness was sweet on her tongue, the magic that pulsed through her own veins twice as powerful as it should have been. Her brother had given her his power before he had died and in essence gave her their father's power as well. This power was so strong in her, but she was unaffected by its addiction and her brother convinced her it was because she was a woman. The pull of magic idn't affect her the way it did her brother. She didn't age with its use and it was not a drug to her system, but a powerful agent she used to get what she wanted.

And as she walked down the halls she could sense the magic in the building. The pull of four different sources. She was determined to get what she wanted, determined to ruin the lives of the ones that killed her brother. She didn't want their magical abilities, she could care less if it died with them, but that was all she needed. The brothers of Ipswich begging at her feet for life only to die.

'Good girl Freya. They killed me, you need to give them what they deserve.' Chase's voice bounced off in her head, reverberated through her body making her throat tighten.

Freya pushed through the front doors with a satisfied smile on her face. That boy would die, they all would die.


	2. The One

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation to The Covenant.

Thank you: Goes to all those who favorited/alerted/reviewed. Keep doing it!

Note: The point of view of this chapter is not from Freya.

**SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING**

(I write book porn which is why this story is rated M. I wanted to give you guys a little taste of deliciousness.)

REVIEW!!!

* * *

There was something about the way she moved her hips that brought fire to his bones and how her simple touch made him feel so alive. His deep eyes watched her as her hands moved delicately on her own body, caressing herself as if he wasn't really watching. His hands dug into the arm rests of the leather chair, trying to resist the urge to make that horrible ache in between his legs go away. He would save that pleasure for her, only for her. He didn't know her name, but her stunning blonde hair and silver eyes attracted him to her and he couldn't stop himself from wanting her and as she hooked her thumbs to her lacy boy shorts and started to pull them off of her body he couldn't help, but get a little excited. He could feel himself growing harder for her as she then proceeded to unhook the back of her bra. His eyes noticed every curve of her body and he fantasized how her petite body would feel.

It was then that she turned around in all of her glory. His eyes went first to her face, her silver eyes glazed over with lust, and slowly his eyes devoured the rest of her. The gentle curve of her neck, the depth of her collarbone, the upper swell of her upper breasts, the pertness of her rosy nipples, the flat vastness of her stomach, the large curve of her hips, the dip of her womanhood and how mad he was that her thighs were tightly pressed together blocking any view he hoped of having.

"Come here." His voice was rough and husky as he commanded her to his side.

She didn't budge.

"Now." He succumbed to the delicious pull of his magic to make her walk to him and her body willingly obeyed that command.

He quickly rose from the seat, grabbed her by the waist, and forced her down onto the chair. A low gurgling sound came from the back of his throat as he knelt to his knees and took her right foot into his hands. He fought back his own urges and massaged her feet loving the soft sounds that escaped her full lips. He slowly moved up to her calf, caressing her body, until he was up to her thigh. He lifted her leg onto his shoulder and brought his left hand just above her abdomen. His eyes went directly to her nether lips where, to his delight, he could see her already lathered for him. He looked up at her quickly and licked his lips before lowering his head to her more than welcoming body.

He stuck his tongue out and took a few long licks of her, letting her sweet taste rest in his mouth. He liked to taunt her, make her scream out his name before he even pleasured her and the noises that escaped her couldn't have been more convincing. He pulled his mouth away from her slightly and let his hand maneuver its way to her delicate folds. His touch was surprisingly soft as he pressed his thumb against her clit and massaged it with such delicate care one would think the woman he was seducing would break underneath his very touch. His eyes moved up towards her face where he noticed her hands greedily toying with her breasts. Her fingers pinching at her nipples and the sight made him grown. He couldn't take much more of this.

He lowered himself back down to her folds and gently slipped his tongue into her entrance. She was deliciously tight even to his tongue which made him yearn to bury himself deep inside of her. His hand still worked at giving her the ultimate pleasure, helping his tongue work her to her climax. He slipped two of his fingers into her body, bending them and twisting them inside of her until she arched her back into the armchair. He knew she was going to come for him very soon and he moved his mouth to her clit and sucked on her, using his teeth whenever he could mixing her pleasure with a bit of pain. When he heard her start to mutter loudly he knew she was almost there, so very close, that he began to work his fingers harder into her, slipping in a third finger.

"Come on baby, come just for me…only for me." His voice trailed as he felt her feet point like a ballerina and her back lift completely from the chair.

She let out a loud moan her juices spilling onto his hand, but he let his fingers work her until she had ridden out her climax completely. He pulled his fingers from the safe depth of her only to hear her whimper a protest.

"Don't worry love. You'll have me inside of you real soon."

He looked down at his fingers, glistening with the sheen of her and he placed his hand on her stomach and traced the thick liquid up her belly to the full of her breasts until his hand was mostly clean. He then proceeded to lick up the same path his hand had taken until he was suckling on her breasts like a baby in search of milk. Her hands went into his thick head of hair for a moment and he was surprised when she jerked him away from her pulling out some of his hair he was sure. He gave her a questioning look as she forced him onto his back and started unzipping his jeans.

"Your turn." Her voice was like heaven, so full of sex it was unbelievable even to him. "Turn off your alarm."

He looked at her strangely. "What? Huh?" He questioned.

"Turn off your alarm!" Her voice was now masculine.

"What?"

"TYLER TURN OFF YOUR GOD DAMNED ALARM!"

Tyler looked at the blonde girl as she disappeared and he blinked his eyes open. He silently cursed as he reached over and slammed his hand on his alarm to shut it off.

"God that thing has been going off for five minutes what the hell were you dreaming about?"

Tyler groaned as he turned over onto his stomach, sure that the erection he knew he had would be noticeable. "Reed go away."

"No school starts in five minutes and we are going to be late."

"Since when are you concerned about being tardy?" Tyler questioned burying his head in his pillow.

"Since it is the first day of school you moron now get up!"

Tyler heard the door slam and now that he was safely alone he pulled himself out of bed. He immediately looked down and sure enough his boxers were sticking out uncomfortably in the front. He cursed the girl in his dreams…the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but a woman that was purely a figment of his own imagination. The blonde girl was too perfect to be real and this disappointed him as he hauled himself into the bathroom to get ready for school. He had five minutes to make his erection go away. "Damn."

He tried to push the girl out of his mind and by the time he was all ready to go his little soldier had relaxed so much so that he didn't look too bad wearing his uniform. It was then, from his dorm bedroom, that he heard the bell and started to rush out of the room. He was going to be late unless he ran. He had his bag hanging off one shoulder as he locked the door and ran down the halls to AP Physics, whether he wanted to admit it or not he was a smart boy which made him the subject of bullying between his brothers although Caleb didn't do it too much just enough to piss Tyler off. He bounded into the room just in time before the bell rang and he took a seat next to an empty chair and relaxed into it.

"Welcome class to a new year, but before we begin I'd like to introduce a new student to the school. Miss Collins if you would come up here please."

Tyler's eyes focused around for movement and then he saw a girl stand and walk to the front desk with the most beautiful platinum blonde hair he had ever seen. He kept a careful eye on her, as most of the young men did in the room, until she turned around to face them. His breathe caught in his throat and he nearly chocked on his own saliva. It was her, the girl from his wet dreams. The blonde hair, silver eyes, full lips and he wondered, as his heart picked up in pace, if her voice would match.

"Miss Collins would you mind introducing yourself? Tell everyone where you are from, you know that sort of thing." The professor went and sat down, but Tyler didn't pay him any attention he wanted to hear her voice.

"Hello, I'm Freya Collins and I transferred here from an all girl private academy in London, England. There isn't really anything else to say."

Tyler knew then and there that this girl was the girl he was meant to have. Why else would she be the identical match to the woman in his dreams? And as he sat there his mind started to calculate ways to meet her and in his own thoughts he neglected to notice the hard stare the new girl was giving him and the mischievous smile that spread on her lips as she sat down. If only he knew.


End file.
